There back and not happy Bunnies
by LondonGirlxXx
Summary: together Zach and Cammie has accomplished anything they tried but will their past rise up again? CxZ i don't own the gallagher girls xXx
1. Late!

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 1**

**Liz POV**

Oh god! Where's cammie? Macey's gonna kill her! She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago! Macey's freaking out big time. My eyes followed Macey as she paced nervously in her bedroom in front of her gigantic window, glancing outside every few seconds.

"Ahhhh! Where the heck is she?" frustrated Macey exploded.

"How the bloody hell do I know?" Bex shouted back obviously getting as frustrated as Macey, but I could detect a hint of worry in my best friends caramel eyes. Cammie is almost never late. Especially today of all days. The first friend in our friendship group is getting married! I can still remember the day she told us.

_-Flashback-_

_Were all sitting in our dorm room at Gallagher, I am try to hack into Blackthorne's securities again so I can video chat with Jonas about my new experiment I done with Dr Fibs in the Labs this morning with Cammie and Bex hand wrestling after a argument on who's stronger. When suddenly Macey burst through the door with the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen and she walks no wait! Practically skips over to us and announces "I'm getting married"_

_We were all frozen for 3.62 seconds before we all shout "WHAT!"_

_And then we all start talking at once but Macey just silenced us with her just holding her hand up._

"_Nick proposed to me just now after he sneaked into Gallagher to see me and I said yes!" Macey squealed in delight. We were about to start talking again but she continued._

"_He said he was going to propose on Graduation but a week was too long for him to wait and he wanted it to be private" Macey explained still obviously over the moon. Me, Cammie and Bex all exchange a look and nod. We _

_All went up and hugged her saying how happy we were for her and she gushed even more. Well Macey McHenry was happy and that's all that really matters._

_-End of Flashback-_

Macey sighed, and turned her back to us as she looked out the window hoping cammie will appear just like magic.

"Macey, we are gonna have to start to get you ready." I whispered in a small voice, hoping to not upset the raging bridezilla.

Macey sighed again and barley nodded as she turned back to us and sat down in front of her dressing table, overloading with makeup, curlers, straightners and hair accessorises.

Bex went and sat on the window seat looking out and staring at the McHenry's gravelled driveway with its centred fountain and land surrounding their enormous mansion. Shouts were echoing from downstairs as Mrs McHenry was checking that everything was perfect for the wedding and reception. A barely audible knock was heard; neither Macey nor Bex moved from their seats, inwardly I sighed as I walked over to the door and opened it to find 2 worried looking boys.

"Hey Jonas, Hey Zach" I greeted in my southern drawl. They were both wearing their tuxes, and looked good in them- kind of like James Bond- wow Bex is rubbing off on me.

"Hey Liz," Zach replied in a tone that meant he was in a hurry "Has Cammie arrived yet?" my face fell into a look of sadness and worry. "No, not yet, and she's 35 minutes late. I'm worried"

Zach's mask started to fall but he kept it together, Jonas however did not. "What? Where is she?" Jonas asked in a frantic voice, he started to panic and I gave him one of my infamous hugs, cutting off his breathing so he couldn't shout and panic and also because I needed it, though I wouldn't admit it. I'm a Gallagher girl and we don't show our weaknesses. Cam is like a sister to Jonas, Grant and Nick and with jobs like ours if someone is late it usually means something's not right. I hope I'm wrong.

"Liz...can't...Breathe" I know I thought. That's the point. "Sorry Jonas" I blushed a light Scarlett as I remembered Zach was still here. A great idea flashed in my mind.

"Hey Jonas I kind of... uh... put a tracking device on Cam before she left," I admitted embarrassed; I didn't want them to know I put it on all of them before they go off on missions around the world, I just needed to know where they are and if my family's safe.

"Liz you're a genius!" Jonas exclaimed, he kissed my forehead before taking my hand and dragging me in the direction of his and Zach's room saying "I'll track it now" Zach followed behind eagerly on the hope of finding his Girlfriend.

**Bex POV**

After Liz disappeared with Zach and Jonas I figured Macey should really start getting ready. "Come on Mace we really need to start getting ready" the wedding was going to start in 2 hours and I want Macey to have the best day of her life. As maid of honor I practically demand her to be happy all day.

"Okay Bex, let's start with the hair first, you do mine and I'll do yours, and when Liz comes back you do her hair and I'll do her makeup, since she doesn't wear much, it shouldn't take too long" Macey replied in her voice that was full of determination.

"Okay Ma..." but my words were cut off from...

**Zach POV**

I followed after Liz and Jonas like a lost puppy, hoping they could find my Gallagher girl, I was starting to worry and that is never a good thing for me. Liz and Jonas started speaking in nerd about what type of tracking device she attached to Cammie and its serial number so Jonas can trace it. I weren't listening to the conversation taking place between Jonas and Liz, I was thinking about Cammie, My Gallagher girl.

"Err...Zach?" Liz's voice held surprise and confusion. I turned round to look at Jonas and Liz, shock was present in both their faces.

"Yea Liz? You found her?" I asked in a hopeful voice, and at that moment I looked like I was almost pleading with my emerald eyes.

"Yeah... I think I have..." Liz trailed off, confusion embedded in her southern drawl. Jonas gestured to the screen of his laptop and moved him and Liz away so I can see a map of the outskirts of Washington DC and a pulsing red dot... it was right where Macey's Mansion is... where we are. My thoughts were cut short when...

**Hey guys! so that was my first story! hope you liked it! i'll update it soon and please review xXx**


	2. Wedding and encounters with evil

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 2**

**Zach POV**

The roar of a motorbike cut my thoughts short, I ran to the window, Liz and Jonas behind me as it speeded down then long gravelled front and sharp turned round the fountain, causing gravel to fly everywhere, and it finally stopped outside the big double doors. The figure got off and removed the dark helmet revealing long dark brown hair with hints of red; she wore black skinny jeans that hugged her long legs perfectly with black stiletto ankle boots that could do serious damage to someone with one well aimed kick and a dark leather bomber jacket with her sleeves rolled up, she left her jacket unzipped, showing her long black tank top. Her bracelet glistened in the sunlight, showing me, Jonas and Liz the chameleon carved into the silver.

I ran down the stairs, Jonas and Liz hot on my heels, but was beaten to it by Macey and Bex. They were already waiting for her to walk up to the doors. When she walked her hips swayed, she had a look of satisfaction and proud on her flawless face, her brown contacts shining in the sun.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Where the hell have you been?" shouted Macey. She was furious.

Cammie just smirked and replied "Classified, you know that, but I can tell you that I didn't plan on being late you know that Mace, I had some... difficulties along the way. Sorry."

I studied her face and her expressions. She was tired and... Hiding something, she then immediately put her mask on hiding all emotions except that smirk. My smirk. I took a quick glance at Macey; her expression softened a bit, and then turned to curiosity and worry. She spotted it too. From the looks on everyone's faces, everyone did.

"It's alright we still have plenty of time to get ready, are you... okay?" Macey asked hesitantly.

But before Cammie could answer Grant and Nick bounded down the long staircase shouting "cammie!" they both engulfed her in a big bear hug, and Cammie smiled her dazzling smile I've missed so much.

"Now that guys, was the welcoming I expected!" Cammie exclaimed with her dazzling smile still plastered on her gorgeous face.

Everyone mumbled a quiet sorry, but I just walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug, I've missed having her in my arms for 2 weeks.

I whispered in her ear "I've missed you Gallagher girl"

She whispered back "missed ya too blackthorne boy, missed ya too" I involuntarily shuddered under her breathe. Man! The things this girl does to me.

Our moment was cut short when Bex yelled "come on Cammie we need to get ready we've got 87 minutes and 26 seconds till the wedding starts" Cammie pulled away to follow Macey, Bex and Liz up the stairs to her bedroom, but not without a quick kiss from me, and then she was gone again.

**Cammie POV**

When I rode up to the McHenry's mansion I was so pleased to see them all, although I let my guard slip for no longer than a second, I could tell they all saw it. They knew I wasn't telling them something. Yeah when I said I ran into some difficulties that were a bit of an understatement but I can't tell them what happened, well I could but... I didn't want them to worry. On the way here I decided I was gonna tell Zach at least, but in private. So when I hugged him I slipped a piece of paper in his trouser pockets, I dunno if he noticed, well I'm just too good if he didn't.

"So cam... how was the mission?" Bex asked stopping my train of thoughts, Macey and Liz turned around to see my answer also. So I did something any spy would be proud of. I Lied.

"It was great!" I responded with fake enthusiasm, though I knew they didn't believe me. I could tell I didn't wanna talk about it. I felt relieved because I wasn't in the sharing kind of mood at the moment.

After Macey and Bex finished my hair and makeup I was allowed to dress into my bridesmaid dress that was hanging with the others dresses. I looked in the mirror at myself and even though I had make up on I still looked tired, but I don't think the others could tell. 20 minutes until the wedding started and Macey was getting nervous which is a first since Macey is one of the strongest people I know.

"Hey Mace everything's going to be okay, you're getting married to Nick, the love of your life, everything's fine, I promise." I said in a soothing tone, trying to calm her down, her tense muscles relaxed at my words slightly.

"Yeah your right cam, sorry for freaking out" a now calm Macey replied.

"Don't worry, no need to apologise, everything's good and soon you'll be married, so when boys check you out, you can just show your ring" I teased in my playful tone.

Macey cracked a smile. Her amazing supermodel smile. All our makeup and hair was done, and me Bex and Liz were in our dresses, now all was left was for Macey to get into hers.

"Aww Macey you look so beautiful, even more so than usual" Liz stated.

Macey was standing in front of her monster of a mirror looking at herself with her wedding dress on. It was strapless and flowed out past her hips and ruffled at the ends. She looked like a princess, but unlike all princesses, we all knew she had weapons on her hidden in places you can't see. We all had weapons. Over the past 3 years since we graduated from Gallagher, we learned that we had to be prepared for anything at all times, it was part of our training, taught by the legend my Godfather, Joe Solomon.

Well it's time. Time for Macey to get married.

"Come on Macey, it's Time to become Mrs Parson" Macey took a deep breath and followed us down the stairs to meet her father, who was giving her away.

When the wedding music started I slipped to Zach's side where we would go down the aisle together as nick couldn't make his mind up who gets to be his best man, he has 3 best men now, I was walking with Zach first then followed by Liz and Jonas and then Macey's maid of honor: Bex with Grant and then finally the bride. As me and Zach were walking down the aisle first, he was sending me glances I couldn't decipher, Maybe he found the note? I'm not sure but I'll find out later, I always do ;)


	3. More proposals?

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 3**

**Zach POV**

After cammie left up the stairs with the girls I went with the guys up to Nick's room to play Xbox until the wedding starts. But before we could start there was a knock at the door, Nick yelled come in and Macey's dad poked his head round the door.

"Hey Nick," he nodded at nick and continued "Guys" and nodded again at us.

"Can I speak to you for a moment nick?" The senator asked in a serious tone. Which I have no doubt has something to do with Macey and the wedding; my best bet would be him being given the 'if you break her heart I'll hunt you down' kinda speech. Nick must of caught on too since he turned a little pale and answered "yes senator" in a small voice and got up to leave with him. Hmm... Nick seemed scared? Which was actually laughable since we're all spy's (not that the senator knows.) but then again he's the senator, he has power and at the end of the day, I guess that's what it comes down to.

"Argh man! Does that mean we have to wait for him?" Grant asked in his whiny voice that resembles a child.

"Yep" I replied popping the 'P' and leaning back into the couch.

"Soo... Zach?" Grant asked in an awkward way

"What?" I replied with my signature smirk that annoys everyone so.

"Did you notice something up with cammie?" Grant asked in a hesitant voice. He noticed it too. Something was defiantly up with cammie, and I intend to find out.

"Yeah, seems like she's hiding something, dunnit?" I replied in my casual demeanour, not letting any emotions slip into my voice. Time to change the subject.

"So Jonas when are you going to propose to Liz?" I asked causally causing Jonas to spit up his orange juice he was drinking all over his laptops screen. He glared at me as he tried wiping his screen with his hanky. Grant burst into laughter and nearly fell off the couch to which just Jonas blushed red, his laptop forgotten for the time being.

"Umm... er... I dunno. Grant when you gonna propose to Bex then?" Grant face went from Amusement to shock to thoughtful then back to his poker face. Hang on a minute! thoughtful? Grant thoughtful? That has never been a good thing. Meaning he must be thinking about proposing to Bex Baxter!

"Your gonna propose to Bex?" I blurted out in surprise and Jonas looked up from wiping his laptop screen again shock dominating his face.

"What? I might. I can't think of a life without my British bombshell, and I'm sure you don't wanna live without cam" he responded seriously.

Wow I never thought I'll see the day that Grant Newman would settle down. But he was right. I couldn't live without my Gallagher girl, I didn't even wanna try, I just wanna have her with me all the time, is that so wrong?

"Nope I can't imagine living without her." I replied honestly which seemed to shock Grant and Jonas. There not used to me being honest, I normally evade questions like these but I suppose being honest once in awhile can't hurt. I hope.

"You gonna propose anytime soon Zach?" I smirked and once again answered truthfully.

"Well since were only 19 I dunno at this point, and since cammie is the top spy at the moment with her going off everywhere, I don't know when the right times going to be"

Grant and Jonas just looked at me gob smacked

"So... You are going to propose to Cammie?" Jonas asked hesitantly

"Yeah... eventually" I muttered under my breath but being the spy's we are, we all heard it.

Just then Nick bursts in.

"Come on the weddings gonna start in a few minutes" he exclaimed. He seemed jumpy. And nervous... I smirked. Nicolas parson is nervous.

We made our way down to the foyer outside the wedding doors waiting for the girls.

When they descended the stairs, my eyes were only focused on Cammie; her face was flawless and her sapphire blue eyes stood out with her blue flower hair accessory, her dirty blonde hair was swept back from her face into a perfectly angled bun and the loose strands hugged the sides of her face beautifully. She looked like an angel. When they reached us she slipped her arm through my elbow and kissed me softly on the cheek before we had to walk down the aisle. As we walked I thought how our wedding would go and how happy I would be for her to be mine and me hers. I could see her sneaking glances my way and quickly composed my face and I smirked, I could see her rolling those big beautiful eyes and she smiled the smile that makes me weak in the knees.

-Time Skip-

When Nick kissed Macey the crowd applauded and they both were grinning like crazy at becoming each other's half. I want me and cam to be like that. I inwardly sighed and went over to congratulate them but before I could reach them a familiar hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. My emerald eyes met her sapphire as she led me out into the garden, near the outside pool. Her expression was hard to make out, but when she stopped she suddenly kissed me with all her might and I responded almost immediately. God I've missed her soo much. I just want to hold her forever.

**Chapter 3! so let me know what you thought! xXx**


	4. COC and Dancing

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie POV**

When Zach kisses me I feel so safe, that no one can get me. I've missed Zach's lips for 2 weeks! I love him soo much! So I pulled back from his lips to tell him so.

"I love you Zach" I told him in my sure and certain voice, looking into his emerald eyes, I thought I would swoon but didn't.

"I love you too Gallagher girl" And his lips crashed against mine again in a frenzy, like he couldn't get enough of me. I didn't mind ;)

I pulled back again, remembering I had to tell him about what happened on my mission with the COC and his mom. He had a look of confusion on his gorgeous face when I pulled back again. But when he looked into my eyes he turned serious I bet he can tell something's wrong. My eyes seem to always betray me.

"I need to tell you about my mission, Zach" I looked away quickly from his eyes at the big garden behind him then back to his eyes "I found some bad information and had a... run-in with-"

But was cut off when Grant came out, like he was looking for someone. Then realised he was probably looking for us, we have been gone quite a while. I took a quick peek at Zach and he looked frustrated for us to be interrupted and I could see a slight curiosity to whom I met and although he thought I couldn't see it I saw a tad of worry, If I didn't know him too well I would never have spotted it. Well, he should be worried his Mom is back and evil-er as ever, as if I thought she couldn't be more like the devil!

"Hey guys, I was just looking for you, Macey and Nick has finished signing their marriage certificates and are about to cut the cake" he informed us, his Blue eyes lightening at the words cake. I smiled at him in a sisterly way.

"Thanks for letting us know Grant; we'll be in, in a bit" Silently telling him to go away. He may not be the smartest out of our group but at least he isn't mentally retarded. He seemed like he got the message and just nodded and walked back into the mansion.

"Now, where were we?" I ask Zach with a warm smile.

"You found information and run-in to someone?" He ended it to sound like a question.

"Oh yeah, you mom Zach, I ran into your mom" I stated pulling my mask down to reveal my real emotions which was really rare for me to do, I knew I looked worried and scared because Zach pulled me into a hug, kissed my hair and caressed the back of my head with his hand. I knew he needed as much support as I do, so I hugged him back. Hard. And rubbed his back like a small child.

I pulled away to look into his eyes "We can't tell the others yet though Zach, especially today of all days. We can tell them after I've been debriefed Okay?" I asked looking into the warm liquid depth of his eyes. Sometimes I feel as if he can see all the way down into my soul. He mumbled an okay and kissed me once more before we went back inside for Macey and Nick.

When we entered hand in hand we both stopped. It was crazy, no other words to describe it really. Half of everyone who attended was drunk and falling over everywhere including Bex who was running away from a grumbling Grant, laughing as she went. Me and Zach looked at each other and laughed at our surroundings; he simply slipped a hand around my waist and pulled me along to the table with Jonas, Liz and Barry. Barry was Jonas and Liz's assistant when making new gadgets for us.

"Hey, we turned our backs for 5 minutes 24 seconds and half the room is already drunk!" I teased with a smile when dropping into the seat with Zach opposite Jonas and Liz.

Barry laughed and laughed. At which I raised an eyebrow at, since it wasn't that funny. But then again, ever since we met Barry we didn't exactly class him as a normal guy. Liz and I exchanged a look that said 'He is one weird dude'

"Now everyone for their first dance as a married couple please welcome the Parsons!" The DJ announced through his microphone. The song 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias started to play and Macey and Nick made their way through the crowd to the dance floor.

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance  
>if I asked you to dance?<br>Would you run  
>and never look back?<br>Would you cry  
>if you saw me crying?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Macey and Nick held each other and looked into each other's eyes. They looked so adorable and in love.

_Would you tremble  
>if I touched your lips?<br>Would you laugh?  
>Oh please tell me this.<br>Now would you die  
>for the one you loved?<br>Hold me in your arms, tonight._

I felt eyes on me and looked around discreetly and my sapphire's met his emeralds. I could read the desperation in his emerald orbs to hold me, and I can bet anything my sapphires were matching his.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I would stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

I smiled and walked over to Zach as everyone else was now dancing on the dance floor. Zach pulled me to him and I could see him relax once I was in his arms. We were slowly dancing if that meant by rocking to one side and the other.

_Would you swear  
>that you'll always be mine?<br>Or would you lie?  
>Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care  
>you're here tonight. <em>

I looked into Zach's eyes as we slowly rocked and realised I didn't want to live without him; I inwardly shuddered at just the thought. I wanted to be with him always but I knew I couldn't, not with our jobs, I hugged Zach hard, relishing in the time I spend with him, knowing any day one of us could be killed, so I vowed to myself to enjoy tonight as if it was my last day on earth. He hugged me back, while caressing my back with his hand.

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I would stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

I noticed Bex and Grant were rocking back and forth also, lost in each other's eyes. Jonas and Liz were next to us hugging each other and swaying, both their faces held a slight blush. Even my Aunt Abby and Joe were swaying together. My mom and the director were talking in a dark corner of the room, and every once in a while would sneak a glance at me and Zach.

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
>I just want to hold you.<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care  
>you're here tonight.<em>

A stray tear fell from my eye and I quickly rubbed it on Zach's tux before anyone noticed. Cammie Morgan doesn't cry. But with the realisation that one day Zach might not 'Be here' with me, chilled me to the bone. He's my weakness. My one and only weakness.

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I will stand by your forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_I can be your hero._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>And I will stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_I can be your hero._

Everyone stopped and clapped and the DJ congratulated the couple once more. My mom nodded at me with a look that said 'I'm proud of you but I'm not happy that the COC's back'

The next song 'Crazy in Love' by Beyonce and Jay-Z came on but I pulled Zach with me to the Bathroom, he looked confused but went along any way. I locked the door, and as soon as I did, I attacked his lips with mine. He kissed me back as fiercely as me and backed me up to wall and lifted me up on the wall, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue slid into my mouth. We kissed for another 8 minutes 48 seconds till he switched to my neck, planting kisses everywhere.

"I swear Zach...If you give me...a hickey... I will kill you!" I mumbled, out of breath. He chuckled softly but his lips never left my neck.

Knock-Knock. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" a voice outside asked with a southern accent. I realised it was Liz and shouted 'yea' in response.

"Well hurry up, because Macey and Nick are going on their honeymoon about now, cam!" I was shocked, how did she know it was me? No offense to Liz but she isn't exactly the greatest spy in the world. Zach seemed shocked too.

I grumbled a loud "okay" and then started to fix my clothes and hair, Zach did the same. I opened the door and walked out with Zach on my tail like nothing happened.

"I'm going upstairs to help Macey change out of her dress, I'll see ya in bit" I then stepped forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips, and vanished up the stairs.

I entered Macey's bedroom without knocking, straight into an argument between Bex and Macey on what shoes she should wear. But they all stopped when I bounded in.

"Cam, where have you been? We've been looking for you for ages, I know you're the chameleon but sometimes can you like sometimes ...stop?" Bex asked rhetorically, but I answered it anyway.

"Nope" I replied popping the 'P' as always with a smirk. She rolled her big brown eyes.

"You have been spending too much time with Zach, your even smirking now!" Macey declared slightly exasperated. I just smirked more to annoy them, because I'm evil like that ;) This time it was Macey's turn to roll her eyes.

After they decide Macey to wear Ballet flats because her feet was already killing her from her wedding shoes she's worn for hours. Me, Bex and Liz all hugged her before she left with nick for their honeymoon in Rome. I found Zach with Grant at a table and sat down with them.

"What's up?" I casually asked while plopping down in a seat next to Zach.

"Ceiling" Grant replied cockily with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Your jokes are so lame Granty" Knowing full well that he hates the nickname 'Granty'

"Well you did ask what was up it was either that or the sky," he then added "and don't call me Granty, Camsteroo" If he was looking for a reaction to 'Camsteroo' he didn't get one.

I kept my expression blank even though it was killing me inside to reply with a snappy comeback. Grant looked disappointed that I didn't burst and shrugged it off. Nothing really holds his interest for long except Bex.

I muffled a yawn as jet lag finally caught up with me. Zach noticed and took my hand pulling me up, out of my seat. Grant noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Cams tired, we'll see ya tomorrow at headquarters" Zach explained to Grant, then without waiting for a response, he pulled me with him out to his car, remembering my motorbike I stopped him.

"What about my motorbike?" I asked slightly sleepy.

"You can come get it tomorrow" he replied, and started to lead me again in the direction of his Black Alfa Romeo. I replied with a faint 'K'

We drove to a hotel in D.C, near the Mansion and as soon as I flopped on the bed I was out like a light, but all I could think about was _that jet lag came on fast..._

**Chapter 4! xXx**


	5. Debreifing and searching

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 5**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up and groaned as I stretched and rolled over to see the alarm clock that read 13:00 wow! I really slept for a long time! Zach must have heard my groan as he came in and wrapped me in his arms. I smiled as I sleepily snuggled into him. He chuckled softly and kissed my hair. He got in the bed with me and we cuddled together and eventually both of us fell asleep again.

I felt Zach starting to get out of bed and I pulled him back to snuggle into his chest.

"Don't go" I mumbled still sleepily, damn this jetlag is annoying me. He quietly chuckled.

"Come on Cam it's nearly 16:00, we've slept for a long time" Zach said trying to persuade me but I'm stubborn and just grumbled in response. Then it was quiet for a while and I started to get worried, Zach's planning something, then all of a sudden familiar lips brush on mine and I respond automatically, getting deeper and deeper into the kiss until I thought I couldn't stop. Zach hovered over me and his hands roamed everywhere as if I would be gone in a second. Zach pulled away after a bit and was smirking at me.

"Like your wake up call, Gallagher girl?" He asked amused

"Yes, Yes I did, fancy doing that tomorrow morning as well?" I asked cheekily with my puppy dog face that he can never refuse.

"Of-course-I-don't-mind-at-all" He replied between planting kisses on my face.

**-Next Day-**

"Come on," I commanded as I was dragging Zach with me to the director's office for the de-briefing on my latest mission. He huffed in annoyance and I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour.

"But I don't wanna come" Zach literally whined!

"Zachy-bear did you just whine?"I teased while batting my long eyelashes at him.

"No!" he answered a bit too quick and I smiled at him as I continued to drag him to the director's office. I knocked with Zach fidgeting at my side; I rolled my eyes again. God he can be such a baby! We walked into the director's office to find the director, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas.

"Sorry were late, we had a bit of a...situation" I explained. The director nearly spat out his scotch he was drinking and Grant wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I shook my head at Grant and his face fell. Bex rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but still managed a small smile at his humour.

"That is okay Chameleon-"But was cut off from the entrance of my mother and Godfather.

"Sorry were late, we had a bit of a situation" my mom explained with a glare aimed at Joe, the director spat his scotch out again and we all started laughing, with my mom and Joe staring at us like were crazy. After we all sobered up we all heard the director mumble 'like mother like daughter' Mom shot a look my way and I just smiled. My morning has just gotten better.

"So, as I was saying Chameleon would you care to de-brief us on your mission?" The director asked but I knew it was a command.

"Of course," I replied to the director, I took in a deep breath as I briefed my friends and family on my recent adventure.

"On the 18th May I was sent on a class C mission to Chiayi County, Taiwan. My mission objective was to capture a leader of a terrorist organisation called Jaded Hill which gave away the secret of their hide-out which was situated in Yushan Mountain or also referred to as Jade Mountain by locals. I planned on how I would get the leader beforehand but before I could execute my plan Cassandra Goode decided to make an appearance, Her exact words she said were 'Weren't expecting me here were you? Well unfortunately for you the circle is still around and fortunately for me, your life is going to get a lot harder, I will see you around Morgan' She disappeared into the crowd and when I found her again she motioned with her fingers the sign of gun and pointed it at me." I finished

"Oh and I did get the leader of the organisation, I never fail a mission" I added with a smile in an attempt to lighten up the unhappy faces in the room. Zach wrapped his arms around me and I smiled as hugged him back. It's funny how his arms always make me feel safe than with others it doesn't.

"Thank you Chameleon, You may all go" the director announced as in 'Get out of my office now'

I led the way out with the other's behind me as soon as I was out my mom hugged me with the other's watching.

"Come on, let's go to my office everyone" I suggested but it came out more as a command. Once we were in my office we all sat on my giant white corner sofa.

"I think we better start working on our plan for finding the circle and destroying it" I stated, everyone looked at me shocked.

"What? Isn't it obvious some of us are going to be picked to find the circle and destroy it? The director knows we have personally knowledge on the circle and plus we are some of the best spies in the CIA" I explained, realisation hit their faces as they realised what I was saying was most likely true except Zach and Joe- Joe either thought of it beforehand or he had a very good mask on, But Zach seemed lost in his own world as he was staring off into space, He had his thinking expression on, I nudged him softly with my elbow as everyone broke off into their own separated conversation on how we can destroy the COC.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered to Zach and broke him out of his trance.

"Places where my mom could set up base" He replied as quiet as a mouse, but of course I still heard.

"Any specific places come to mind?" I asked casually. Zach shook his head with his long dark hair falling in his face; I lifted his hair away and kissed him with him kissing me back in less than a second. I heard a gag and broke the kiss off to see Grant fake-gagging.

"Do you guys mind? We are right here" Grant stated gesturing to Bex, Liz, Jonas, my Mom and Joe.

"Nope," Zach replied with his usual smirk plastered on.

"And it's not like you and Bex make out right in front of us either" He added, I could see Jonas and Liz nodding in agreement. Grant just shrugged and sat down. Silence filled my office.

"Soo..." I said awkwardly

"Jonas and Liz have you searched any of their old bases locations to see if there has been some recent activity there?" Zach asked breaking the tension.

"Yeah, we have and there has been no reports of any movement" Jonas answered. Back to square one again.

"In their previous bases were there secluded or in plain sight?" I asked remembering back to my spy training at Gallagher.

"Secluded, so I presume they could bring supplies in for the circle members and could have a number of members come and go without raising suspicion" Liz replied before Jonas can.

"Were the building's underground or in a building or warehouse?" I asked. Joe looked proud of me using my spy training which he taught me.

"There were no warehouse bases but there were 2 of their main bases was under small reservoir's, probably one of the reasons we didn't finish them off years ago, they were hiding where we least expected them to be" Liz answered.

"What are you getting at Gallagher girl?" Zach asked confused.

"Process of elimination Zach, narrowing down the search a bit," I replied with a smile.

"Does your mom by any chance have a favourite state?" I asked Zach, seriously again.

"Yeah, California has always been her favourite place to be, she loves the sun there, why?" Zach asked, still confused.

"You'll see," I replied cryptically.

"Liz, search the California database of any secluded reservoirs" I commanded with my spy buzz itching inside of me to find Mrs Goode. Liz typed away rapidly, and was ever so concentrated on the screen before her.

"There were over 200 hits; can you narrow it down any more?" Liz asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes at the challenge of finding the COC.

"Umm... any particular part of California did she enjoy most?" I asked Zach. Everyone was watching us three actually get somewhere with the case at hand and Mom and Joe were looking at us proudly.

"Well she didn't like LA because it was very crowded neither San Francisco, I don't think she had a favourite place exactly but she didn't like very large cities" Zach responded, probably thinking back to when his mom wasn't an evil bitch.

"I Guess we reached a brick wall" Liz stated in her southern drawl, with a sigh. Everyone else looked defeated also.

And then it hit me (not literally)

"I think I know where she is..." I announced with my devilish smile, a few gulped as the last time I had this expression on I had 'accidentally' broke Grant's arm in P.E when we were sparring, let's just say I wasn't in a good mood when Grant decided to make it worse by teasing me.

**ha chapter 5 done! I'm not gettng many reviews on this story don't you like it? xXx**


	6. Zammie Chapter

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 6**

**Zach POV**

"Where is she?" I asked still in shock that Cam figured out where my mom is and her own son can't.

"Cherry Flat Reservoir" She replied with a smug look plastered on her features.

"Why do you think she's there?" Grant asked. Bex punched him in the arm and he winced while rubbing his injured arm. Bex mumbled something that sounded like 'don't question Cam, she knows everything, and has never been wrong'

"I don't think, I know, my other last contact with Cassandra was when I and Zach raided their main base after we destroyed all the other small ones, and I saw a file that Cassandra snatched up before she made her escape. I glanced at the file and saw in black and white 'Cherry flat reservoir' I searched it in the database after the raid but didn't think anything of it plus it's in California and is secluded." Cammie stated proudly but she seemed a bit upset she didn't figure it out sooner.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her silky strawberry scented hair and I whispered in her ear 'I'm proud of you' her face lit up and she smiled at me with her twinkling sapphires.

"Come on lets go home" Cammie whispered back in my ear. I smiled at her and slipped my hand round her small waist while announcing we were leaving. The sexual tension was awful all through our taxi ride back to our apartment. As soon as we got in the door we started a heated make-out like we were teenagers again and clothes went flying in all directions. That night was one of the best nights of my life, sure we have done it before but that night had more meaning than the others, it was our last night where we could be together before the search for the COC begins, hopefully this time they would be out of our lives for good.

**Cammie POV**

I started to fidget, craving for more sleep that wouldn't come. I cracked open a eye and noted the light starting to shine through our bedroom window, my internal clock told me it was 8 o clock, I rolled over to my right and saw Zach sleeping peacefully beside me, I smiled as the memories of last night flooded back to me. Zach's bare chest rise and fell regularly and I snuggled into his chest.

"Cam?" Zach asked, his voice still thick with sleep, I looked up into his emerald orbs I sometimes get hypnotised by.

"Morning" I greeted while I moved up to peck Zach on the lips softly. He held me closer and we snuggled together with him burying his face in my hair and I could hear him inhaling my strawberry scented hair.

"Oh yes it is, a very good morning" Zach replied while kissing down my neck lovingly. I giggled and turned to kiss Zach full on the lips.

"Last night was amazing" Zach stated quickly before getting back to kissing me. I nodded my head in agreement; we were really getting into the kiss when a knock at our door interrupted us...

**sorry it's a short chapter but my inspiration for the story is starting to fade I welcome any ideas on where to lead the story. xXx**


	7. Covers and Love

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 7**

**Zach POV**

Cammie sighed in frustration of us being interrupted and I smirked at her which caused her to roll her big beautiful sapphires. I got up from our bed and slipped on my shirt and trousers that lay on the floor from last night and didn't bother with underwear, I was just going to go back to bed with Cam after this person leaves. I signalled Cam to wait in bed and made my way from our bedroom to our apartment's door. I looked through the peephole and saw a CIA messenger waiting anxiously outside.

"Agent Goode and Agent Morgan?" The messenger asked nervously after I opened our door, I nodded and the boy looked relieved.

"Your covers for a mission you've been assigned" The boy said while thrusting the folders into my hands before walking off. Well I guess Cam was right on us being picked to destroy the COC base under the reservoir, then again when is she ever wrong?

I walked back to our bedroom with the folders still in my hand to find the bed empty and I could hear water running from the bathroom. I plopped back onto the bed while taking my shirt off and undoing my pants I leaned against our headboard in just trousers where the belt buckle was undone and so was the zipper. I looked at the name's on each folder and found that Cammie, myself, Macey, Alex, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas were all going on the mission and are staying at a hotel in San Jose, California, quite near to a road that can lead us to the reservoir. I was about to look at mine and Cammie's covers when Cammie came out of the bathroom in one of my long t-shirts that barely covered her ass. In just a t-shirt she still looks sexy!

Once she saw me with no shirt on and my trousers undone she grinned and walked over to my side of the bed, picking up my boxers as she went. She climbed on top of me and was sitting on my lap with each knee on either side of my thigh facing towards me. She spinned my boxers round her finger

"Forgetting something?" she purred with a smirk that looked so sexy on her I had to fight control on jumping her.

"Nope, I have no need for boxers on what I got planned" I replied with a smirk in return. She grinned and her lips attacked mine fiercely. I carefully pushed the folders onto my bedside table and flipped us over I'm on top of her.

-Time Skip-

There we are again the second time in 2 days lying naked next to each other after some more mind-blowing sex. It's 11 in the morning already and we have done nothing at all except make out sessions that leads back to sex all the time. We have been acting like very horny teenagers ever since Cam came back from her latest mission, it's weird because we never used to but then again we haven't seen each other in 2 weeks. I know it don't sound a long time but it was for me, not having Cammie around is awful, I love her too much it hurts.

"Hey, you never did tell me who was at the door?" Cam asked from underneath my arm that I wrapped around her shoulders while she laid her head on my chest.

"CIA messenger, you were right we have been chosen to go to San Jose and destroy the COC base." I answered back and Cammie scrambled out of my embrace and grinned at me in triumph, she kissed me and I responded while sinking deeper and deeper into it. Cammie finally pulled away and giggled.

"Not again Zach" She said out of breathe from the kiss. I was huffing too. I knocked her onto her back and hovered over her while kissing down her neck, she moaned in pleasure and tangled her legs with mine.

"Come on Cam, It's not too late in the day" I mumbled into her neck. She moaned again in response and I took it as an 'okay'

"You know Cam, You have been a very horny girl" I stated looking her in the eyes, something flashed in her eyes too fast for me to follow and then her eyes turned emotionless. I know what you're thinking, emotionless eyes? Well yeah Cam can do anything; after all she is a top spy.

"It's the 2 weeks, I've been away from you" She responded, I couldn't detect if she was lying but I knew something is up with Cam and I intend to find out.

After Cam fell asleep a few hours later, I was bored and decided to have a sneak peek of everyone's cover's.

**Name: Silver Dixon (Cameron Morgan)**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Platinum Blonde, Brown eyes and Tanned skin**

**Personality: Likes sports, PDA with boyfriend, Leader of girl group, Confident and uses sarcasm**

**Boyfriend- Nicholas Parks (Zachary Goode)**

**Reason for in California: Just Graduated from NYC and is taking a holiday in celebration.**

**Mission Objective: Destroy the COC base and Catch Cassandra Goode**

**Name: Nicholas Parks (Zachary Goode)**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Light brown hair, piercing blue eyes and slightly tanned**

**Personality: Likes sports, PDA with girlfriend, Leader of boy group, Confident and cocky**

**Girlfriend- Silver Dixon (Cameron Morgan)**

**Reason for in California: Just Graduated from NYC and is taking a holiday in celebration.**

**Mission Objective: Destroy the COC base and Catch Cassandra Goode**

**Name: Holly Watson (Rebecca Baxter)**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Dark Brown hair, Green eyes and dark skin**

**Personality: Sporty, confident, loves to eat and loves PDA with boyfriend**

**Boyfriend- Callum Greenway (Grant Newman)**

**Reason for in California: Just Graduated from NYC and is taking a holiday in celebration.**

**Mission Objective: Destroy the COC base and Catch Cassandra Goode**

**Name: Callum Greenway (Grant Newman)**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Dirty blond, blue eyes and tanned**

**Personality: Cocky, confident and not very smart, loves PDA with girlfriend**

**Girlfriend: Holly Watson (Rebecca Baxter)**

**Reason for in California: Just Graduated from NYC and is taking a holiday in celebration.**

**Mission Objective: Destroy the COC base and Catch Cassandra Goode**

**Name: Pippa Cole (Macey McHenry)**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Light brown hair, Hazel eyes and pale skin**

**Personality: Loves PDA with boyfriend, kind of spoilt, loves fashion, confident**

**Boyfriend: William Roberts (Nicholas Parsons)**

**Reason for in California: Just Graduated from NYC and is taking a holiday in celebration.**

**Mission Objective: Destroy the COC base and Catch Cassandra Goode**

**Name: William Roberts (Nicholas Parsons)**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes and pale skin**

**Personality: sarcastic, Loves PDA with girlfriend, jealous of guys flirting with girlfriend, cocky**

**Girlfriend: Pippa Cole (Macey McHenry)**

**Reason for in California: Just Graduated from NYC and is taking a holiday in celebration.**

**Mission Objective: Destroy the COC base and Catch Cassandra Goode**

**Name: Daisy Puller (Elizabeth Sutton)**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Black hair, Green eyes and pale skin**

**Personality: Shy, quiet, doesn't speak a lot**

**Boyfriend- Jason Burly**

**Reason for in California: Just Graduated from NYC and is taking a holiday in celebration.**

**Mission Objective: Destroy the COC base and Catch Cassandra Goode**

**Name: Jason Burly (Jonas Anderson)**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin**

**Personality: quiet, smart and loves being with girlfriend**

**Girlfriend: Daisy Puller (Elizabeth Sutton)**

**Reason for in California: Just Graduated from NYC and is taking a holiday in celebration.**

**Mission Objective: Destroy the COC base and Catch Cassandra Goode**

Wow! At least I get to make out with Cam whenever I want since us both like PDA, this mission won't be so bad and at least we are with everyone instead of strangers we don't know except files and reports based on them.

**so what you think? nice long chapter to redeem the last short one. please review xXx**


	8. Scared of sticks

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie POV**

When Zach said I have been horny lately, my mind flashed back to the thoughts that my period is a week late and I'm starting to get worried. What if I'm pregnant? How could I raise our child when our lives are currently in danger and therefore our child's also? I want children, but now is just the wrong time, nothing ever goes to plan for Zach and me. At least I haven't got sick yet, otherwise I'm going to have to take a test, But then again I heard some mothers don't get morning sickness. It looks like I'm going to have to take a test anyway; I just hope the results don't complicate our mission to take down the circle.

The past few days I have spent with Zach has been amazing! I don't normally get this much spare time on my hands to do everything we have done in one day but I love it when I do because it makes me love him even more so than I currently do.

Today is the day we fly to San Jose, California to plan/stake out and finally destroy the circle of Cavan's main base. I am getting very jittery at the oncoming mission; Zach notices and tries to calm me down but I'm 'too stubborn for my own good' – quote from Zach the other night.

I still haven't had time to take a pregnancy test yet. I'm too scared to, well... not scared of the test (obviously) but of the results. I can't be a mom. Zach can't be a dad. Our jobs are going to get in the way and disallow us from spending time with our child; I would rather not have a child than ignore it.

All this time I have been thinking of the disadvantages when there are some advantages to a baby: like it can bring joy to me and make me happy, make my mom happy for having a grandchild and could bring overall happiness to me and my friends.

I'm going to go to a pharmacy as soon as possible; I need to know for sure if we are having a baby. We leave for our mission tomorrow in the early hours of the morning and I will either sleep with worry about a child inside me or sleep care-free with no stress or anything to bring me down.

It is currently afternoon and I'm working at the CIA headquarters in my office at paperwork I need to complete before I go away the next day to California. Sighing I set my work down and lean back on my swivel chair to look out of my window onto Washington D.C. despite what people say, Washington is one of the better cities of northern America. Sure we have a higher murder rate than other states like Wisconsin, Arkansas and Idaho. But at least we are home to some of America's famous landmarks and statues, like: Abraham Lincoln's memorial, the oval office, pentagon, white house and the navy yard.

My mind drastically changes back to my ever growing argument in my mind whether I'm pregnant or not. I started to rub my temples to help release some of the stress but it doesn't help. I glanced at the clock on my Blackberry to reveal my lunch time hour. I know I have to sort out this theory once and for all. Pulling on my jacket I exited headquarters and headed in the direction of the nearest Pharmacy.

After purchasing the test I plop it into my bag and make my way to a subway for lunch. I do normally go out for lunch with Liz, Macey or bex but Macey is packing and looking up restaurants and shops near to where we will be staying. Liz is working on an experiment with Jonas in the Labs quickly before they leave and Bex teaches new CIA recruits extra fighting skills on Thursday lunchtimes with Grant. Zach? Well he's being his cocky, arrogant but sexy self while like me; finishing off any reports and cleaning out his office that always seems messy and growing each time I visit. I do prefer to be alone for the results though. Sometimes being on your own isn't a bad thing.

Taking the test own of its packaging with shaky hands I read the instructions on how to use it. I haven't used a test before and don't wish to anytime soon either. The moment of truth about the lingering questions that has bugged me for days. 2 minutes later, I have to wait 5 minutes for the results and I'm scared shitless. I know I need to keep myself busy and immediately place the test on the sink and walk out into our lounge that needs tidying up from mine and Zach's little escapades that happened a lot of times this week. Fluffing cushions and putting magazines away, I nearly forgot about the test in the bathroom. The test that would have a result on it now, since its 6 minutes later.

My unsteady legs finally carry me to our spotless bathroom and my eyes are immediately glued to the little stick in front of me. Sucking up a deep breath I flipped over the stick to reveal the result, making me immediately to burst out crying. The whole group of us came round mine and Zach's apartment later on for a talk about our oncoming adventure but I zoned out a lot of the time and kept thinking away until my head started to hurt; almost like it overheated from the intensity of my thoughts. I could tell they knew something was wrong but didn't ask me, at which I was extremely grateful for. Who knows what I would have done if they did. Burst out crying? Snap at them? Or completely blank them? Who knows?

When I and Zach climbed into bed, he didn't say anything but bring me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist and covering his face with my hair. I smiled slightly in the dark at my boyfriend and mentally promised that in the future I will always remind myself of how sweet and caring Zach really is. I love him soo much.

I didn't even bother to go to sleep as I knew I can't. That night I thought about my oncoming baby and what the hell I am supposed to do. One thing's for sure though; I need to tell Zach.

**Sorry for the late update but school is hectic right now, this is the 4th time i wrote this on my stories and cba to repeat it so look on one of my other stories for the reason. Wondering if you like the idea of cammie pregnant? Review and tell me what you think and some suggestions for future chapters. xXx**


	9. Talks with your besties

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 9**

**Zach POV**

Something is up with Cammie and I intend to find out what's wrong. We had a dinner at our place with Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Liz and Jonas and Cam was ever so quiet and looked like she was thinking really deeply about something as her forehead creased at some points and smoothed out again seconds later.

I can tell that something is deeply worrying her and I have a gut feeling that it isn't the mission. I know her too well to know when something isn't right with her.

Before the Mission in 2 days I want to take Cam out for a really nice dinner and muster up all my Goode courage and ask her to be my wife. I really did meant what I said when I told Grant and Jonas at Macey's and Nick's wedding that I love Cam with all my heart and can; imagine a world without her. I think I'm ready to tie the knot with her, but... is she?

We, me and Cammie, spent the whole next day revelling in each other's company in as much time as possible before Bex and Liz pried Cam from my side to shop for their covers and get the right dyes and eye contacts. Since macey and nick were still on their honeymoon, Bex was put in charge of hair and Makeup in Macey's place. After we first met Macey, Macey has inspired Bex and taught her about hair, makeup and fashion and Bex in a way is Macey's protégée in that sense. I did try to put up a fight but I knew I could never win since I knew we had to stick to our covers for as long as possible. Our sticking to our covers can be the change of life and death. I could tell Cam didn't wanna go with them but gave in after a threat from Bex.

The time I did get to spend with Cam was normal- teasing, flirting, make out sessions and smirking. But I could tell Cam still was worried by her slightly hunched shoulders that seemed like she was carrying a heavy weight on her shoulders. Cam was keeping something from me and it's making Cam worry. I really hope she would tell me in her own time instead of me prying it out of her but she hasn't made any indication to what's wrong. And believe me, Cam knows I know something's up, she hasn't said anything and that scares me the most.

**Cammie POV**

2 days to the mission and I am still freaking out- a lot. I feel like this secret is weighing me down and I need to tell someone. But not Zach. Not yet anyways. I was kind of relieved when Bex and Liz turned up to take me shopping and change me into Silver Dixon. We didn't get a load of shopping as we already had our summer emergency case already packed and ready by Macey. Macey made us all suitcases with different clothes for each weather for missions, so we don't have to pack, thank god! Packing is easily one of the most boring things next to surveillance which can be relaxing but is really bad when you're next to a hyped up Bex who can't sit still or when there's nothing going on at the subjects house etc... And you get so bored you go asleep.

We all went back to Bex's apartment that she shared with Grant and kicked him out before starting on changing us to our covers appearances.

"I can't believe they added in my personality that 'I love to eat' thy make me sound like such a fatty!" Bex exclaimed all fired up while starting to dye Liz's blonde hair into black.

"But you do like to eat, our covers are quite similar to our own personality so it will be easier to keep in character" I pointed out. Bex sighed after she made a 'humph' noise and replied with a faint 'I suppose'

There was a bit of silence after that and some short small talk.

"What's wrong Cam?" Liz asked faintly with worry thick in her voice. I snapped out of my recent daydreaming of the baby that I will be carrying throughout the mission and realised that both Bex and Liz were staring at me.

"Don't say 'nothing'" Bex added while holding up a finger as my mouth opened to say just that. I sighed and looked away from their faces and out the window that gave access to see the street abandoned.

"The mission is all" I lied smoothly but I couldn't keep my heart beat under control and they both spotted this and declared in unison:

"Lie" I frowned and started to think of other ways to get out of this interrogation but came up with nothing. I can't tell them the truth. Or can I?

They wouldn't tell would they? I need to tell someone. It might as well be my best friends.

"Something... has happened" I started hesitantly.

"What Cam?" Bex asked with a raise eyebrow curiously.

"I'm kind of... pregnant" I muttered out under my breathe but because of their spy skills they heard me perfectly well.

"What!" Bex screamed in shock. Liz looked frozen in place and continued to stare at me; eyes wide. I looked down at my feet and waited for the questions that I knew would come out soon.

"When did you find out? How far along are you? Does Zach know? Have you been to the doctors yet? Can I be godmother?" Bex rushed out without breathing and ran out of oxygen quickly before taking time to catch her breath.

"Hold on a minute!" I said before Bex could continue her questions.

"You can't tell Zach or anyone for that matter, I want to when the time is right, okay?" I asked deadly serious at which they both nodded. I sighed in relief and leaned back in the hair of Bex's dressing table.

"You found out a few days ago, didn't you?" Liz asked through the silence and asked even though she already knew the answer.

"That why you have been daydreaming a lot and stayed mostly silent the past few days" Liz finished in confirmation. I nodded with my eyes closed and sighed at the weight that has been lifted from my shoulders.

"You're not doing the mission anymore Cam" Bex stated with a determination look on her goddess face. My eyes popped open at that and stood up abruptly.

"Yes I am, I need to do this mission Bex!" I shouted, pissed off. My mood swings are starting to kick in and I hate being so emotional.

"No you're not Cameron Ann Morgan," she shouted back

"You will not hurt your baby or yourself on this mission!" she continued in her little rant.

"I know I won't," I interrupted Bex. It was silent for a while until I spoke again.

"I need to do this mission Bex, I will take extra care to look after my baby, and I need to do this" I said quietly with pleading in my eyes at Bex. Bex sighed in conflict. She knew how much this mission means to me. She knows that I would take care of my baby. But she can't guarantee my safety and that is what worries her the most. I stepped closer to Bex and she hugged me tightly before she stepped back immediately.

"Ohh I didn't hurt the little'en did I?" bex asked concerned. I smiled softly at her and shook my head in 'no'

"Please don't tell Zach or Grant or anyone yet" I pleaded again in desperation.

"Alright Cam, but you need to tell Zach before we go on the mission" Bex said calmly.

"I know, I'm planning on when he's taking me out tonight for dinner" I replied nervously. How would Zach react? Would be run? Would he promise to stick by me? I have no idea and that makes me even more nervous.


	10. A lovely dinner with surprises

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 10**

**Zach POV**

Dinner tonight could possibly be the best night of my life or the worst night. It all depends on Cams decision. After Cam came back from shopping with Bex and Liz she seemed a lot better and that in turn made me happier. I could tell Cam hasn't been sleeping well lately with the dark circles under her sparkling eyes and that made me more frustrated.

"I'm going for a shower, Hun" Cam announced as she came through the door and found me on the couch watching TV. She leaned down to peck me on the lips quickly but I held her there, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes we broke off for air.

"Mm, what was that for?" She seductively asked quietly.

"For being you, you know we can save water if we shower together" I stated suggestively.

"I know," She answered.

"But I would rather actually shower than have sex in the shower" she completed while walking off into our bathroom and locking the door.

**Cammie POV**

After 10 minutes of showering I got out and wrapped myself in a towel while walking out to blow-dry my hair for tonight.

Hands wrapped around my waist from behind and I nearly flipped the person if I hadn't caught the unique smell that belonged to my amazing boyfriend. He started to kiss up my neck and hold me tighter to him.

"I love you Gallagher girl" he mumbled against my neck.

"Love you too Blackthorne boy" I replied while leaning in to his caresses. I wonder if he'll still love me when he finds out I'm pregnant.

"I need to get ready Zach" I said while trying to break out of his hold.

"I know" He said but didn't loosen his grasp. I sighed quietly before flipping his over my head and onto the floor a bit too hard but well... it's his fault. In about 3 months I won't be able to do that... I sighed again and walked to my closet to pick out a dress for tonight.

"Cammie? Cammie are you okay?" Zach said while rubbing his knee.

"I'm fine" I replied while staring at my clothes and thinking that I won't be able to wear them in 2-3 months. I need to snap out of it and think of the positives because I am pretty certain I'm going into belated shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I could tell that he knew I was lying but didn't want to push me to tell him. The one thing about our relationship is that we never press each other until we absolutely had to. It has worked for us so far but I have a feeling it's going to ruin us in the end.

"Yeah, you frustrate me sometimes blackthorne boy" I said while turning round to look at my boyfriend that looked worried with a smile to reassure him though I know he won't be. Spy after all.

"I know Gallagher girl but you love it really" He replied with his annoying and sexy at the same time smirk. I feel like I wanna kiss it off him and that is what I did. Zach was a bit chocked but at least that damn smirk is gone. For now. I broke it off after a while and whispered in his ear.

"I do love it" Before walking into the bathroom.

"Sometimes" I said in the doorway of our bathroom before closing the door on a shocked and lustful Zach. Haha take that Goode.

I was ready after an hour of curling my hair, doing my make-up perfect like Macey showed me and putting on my new silky dark blue strapless dress that fitted my curves and came up to mid-thigh.

If I want to tell my boyfriend of 2 years that I'm pregnant, you might as well look hot and I did. I can't wait for Zach's face! This will be hilarious but I am still really nervous. What if he doesn't want the baby? I really don't know how to feel about the baby and I doubt he has even thought about kids in our future. Well this will be bombshell to his evening, won't it?

"Cammie, you done?" Zach shouted from the bedroom. I started to nod and suddenly remembered he couldn't see me, so I shouted a 'yeah' and walked out of the bathroom to find a devilishly handsome Zach in a suit that without a doubt made him hotter than he already is. Zachy had a little surprise as well at my appearance since his drool started to drip. Nice. Not.

"Hello gorgeous" Zach said as I walked over to him. He'd recovered from his shock and his smirking again!

"Hello sexy" I said before planting a kiss on his lips and trying to pull away but Zach's hands remained on my waist, pulling me in for another kiss. I pulled away again and whispered in Zach's ear.

"We have reservations Honey, we can carry this on later" and with that I broke out of his hold and walked to our apartment door with Zach trailing behind like a lost puppy. I have so got Zach whipped!

We arrived at the French restaurant just in time for our reservation and they seated us by the window. Requested by Zach. He really is sweet and I love it when he shows that side of him.

We talked about most things but not the upcoming mission. We have to be careful about that. Zach seemed to get fidgety when the night started to come to an end. It is like he is nervous but why would he be? And I really doubt he is. When Zach said and quote 'Goode's are never nervous' I seriously believed him. I should be the one nervous, but nope, well actually I was but I tried really hard not to show it... and throw up my dinner. I guess morning sickness is starting to kick in.

"Want to go walk to the park? It's a nice night" Zach said after paying for our meal. I smiled at him and nodded. I inwardly thought perfect. It's a perfect place to tell him the truth.

Zach wrapped his hands around my waist and I snuggled up to him on our walk to the park, not far away. When we reached the park we sat on a bench and snuggled together without saying anything until Zach broke the silence.

"Gallagher girl?" He asked while clearing the hair that was blowing in my face with his hand to star deeply into my electric blue with his emerald green.

"Yea, blackthorne boy?" I answered with a smile.

"I have a question that I have been meaning to ask you for a long time" He stated with a smile. Yep for all of you that think you misread what I said. He smiled, not smirked. Actually smiled!

"I love you Gallagher girl and I can't- won't live without and I just want to know one thing," He said as he got off the bench and went down on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand that he opened to reveal a shining, beautiful ring.

"Will you marry me Gallagher girl?" He asked and as soon as he said the words I tackled him with a hug that made him fall backwards and lay on his back on the grass with me on top of him smiling.

"Yes blackthorne boy, I will" I replied and I swear I couldn't stop smiling. So that was why he was nervous. Zach attacked my lips with his own and I forgot for a moment the ever growing baby in my stomach until I felt a little nausea from dinner and I abruptly broke off the kiss and started to get off Zach though I am pretty sure he didn't mind.

"I have something to tell you to and I don't know how you're going to take it" I said with worry evident in my voice. I couldn't hide it any longer; Zach always seems to break down my walls.

"What's wrong Cam?" He asked worriedly and I smiled a weak smile before continuing with the two words that could either destroy us or make us stronger.

"I'm Pregnant Zach"

**huge cliffhanger! how is Zach going to respond to that? you'll have to read and find out! the mission will start in the next chapter, that I will write for you shortly!**

**Have updated less than a week from the last and is really pleased with myself! please R&R would love to know what you thought of it and hope you have a good easter! xXx**


	11. Arguements with a twist of mood

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 11**

**Zach POV**

What? Did she just- Pregnant? Oh God! I froze. The first time in my life that I Zachary Goode froze. I'm going to be a father. Wow, she's my fiancée and pregnant at that.

"Zach, please say something!" Cammie literally begged me. She looked really worried and looked like she was going to cry. But that can't be right because Cameron Morgan never cries. Now that I really looked hard at her I could see the pregnant glow that women are rumoured to have and Cammie sure did have it alright. She looked like an angel. My angel. I crashed my lips against hers and she was really shocked and started to kiss me back but I broke it off.

"I love you Cam and our baby" I said with a peck to her lips while I held her close to me.

"I love you too Zach" She said before bursting out crying.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, everything's okay" I said while comforting her and she hugged me for dear life, I rubbed circles on her back and breathed in her cherry scented hair.

"Sorry, it's just t-the h-hormones" She said while wiping the tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"It's okay sweetheart, let's head back home" I said while keeping her close to me.

"O-okay" She answered before kissing me with so much passion than ever before. I truly, deeply loved Cam to bits and with the baby on the way I know that my family will be complete.

"I love you so much Zach" Cammie said while we stepped into our apartment.

"I love you too and our little Goode-Morgan, it is gonna be one hell of a legacy ay?" I asked while wrapping my arms round cammie from behind her and resting them on where her baby bump will be in 2 months time.

"Yeah, I suppose it will," She turned around in my arms to face me. "In 7 months time we'll be married and have a baby in our arms" She said with a huge smile that made me melt inside.

Hang on a minute; did she just say 7 months? Meaning she's already 2 months along?

"You're already 2 month along? How long have you known that you're pregnant?" I asked kind of hurt if she didn't tell me sooner and worried because she was pregnant during her mission and she could have lost our baby.

Cammie frowned at my accusing attitude.

"Only a few days, I took a test on my lunch break and it came back positive, I didn't know during the mission if that's what you're thinking" She answered a bit mad that I would have thought that of her.

"Sorry babe, I guess we will have to get a replacement on the mission for tomorrow, I have to ring the-"I started to say, a bit sad that I couldn't have my future wife on the mission but I couldn't risk the baby or her life.

"No Zach, I am going on the mission tomorrow" She said in a determined tone that was warning me to back down but I won't. Is she crazy? She could lose the baby if she is seriously wounded. We are going up against the COC and she thinks that she won't come out unharmed? She's crazy and I'm not letting her go on this mission. I told her so and boy was she not a happy bunny.

"Crazy? And you are not 'letting' me go on this mission, I am going on this mission, I don't need your permission" She answered back radiating anger.

"The hell you don't! You are my fiancé and are carrying my child I think that gives me the right to not let you go on a very dangerous mission!" I shouted while stepping toward her. She did the same.

"Our child," she corrected "and I don't want our baby to get hurt anymore than you do but you know how important this mission is to me!" She shouted getting nearer to me.

"And do you know how much you and our baby mean to me? Because I can tell you right now that you 2 mean the world to me and I can't lose you" I said quietly with my head down. The apartment was silent for a while and I could hear Cam's footsteps coming towards me. Her hand lifts my head up and she immediately pressed her lips against mine and I responded in frenzy. God I love her soo much! We kissed with so much passion and heat I thought we were going to burst into flames.

Cam leads me to our bedroom and I didn't complain. But I gotta say that it was the best make-up sex I've had with her. Probably because we try not to argue and Cam was really determined to go and I was really determined for her to stay.

**Cammie POV**

"Zach?" I asked while lying down next to Zach after a pretty passionate make-up sex. Zach's arm was around me, keeping my naked body warm with his body heat. Zach looked like he was thinking intensely about something while looking up at the ceiling. He snapped out of his daydreaming with the sound of my voice and turned round to face me with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked while kissing the really sensitive part of my neck that makes me uncontrollably moan.

"I'm scared" I said in a frightened voice that cracked. Zach automatically pulled me to his bare chest and hugged me while his warmth surrounded me. I always feel so safe in his arms.

"What's scaring you sweetheart?" He asked quietly in my ear and I looked up into his emerald eye's and told him the truth and let out everything I've been holding in since I was a teenager.

"The COC, your mother, the mission, that everyone will get hurt during the mission, that you will get hurt and being a mother" I listed off letting all my walls down. The one thing a spy should never do but I seem to break all the rules when it comes to Zach.

"Being a mother?" Zach asked while keeping a firm hold of me, burying his face in my messy, long blonde hair.

"Yeah, I don't know how to raise a baby and be a mother, my mom weren't much of one and I don't know how to act like one" I said with worry lines no doubt etched into my forehead.

"Don't worry baby, I will be there with every step and I don't know how to be a father but I'll figure it out, don't worry" Zach said while smoothing out my worry lines.

"But you won't be with me, you'll be on a mission for 5 months at a time and I'll be handling the baby on my own" I said truthfully.

"I won't baby, I won't I'll refuse the missions till the baby reaches 2 and then we can go on missions again, but only short ones so we don't stay away from it for long" Zach said soothingly.

"You will?" I asked surprised and turned my head slightly to face him.

"I will" He confirmed with a long deep kiss for me. He moved out from under me and made me lay down while he kissed all the way down my body till he came to my stomach that only a spy can notice the slight bump that is beginning to form. Our baby.

"Hey Baby, I'm your daddy and I'm going to take care of you and your mummy because I love you both very much and would do anything for you, I love you baby," He said and after planted kisses everywhere on my stomach before coming up to my head a planting a kiss on my already swollen lips from earlier.

"I love you Gallagher girl" He said, looking me in the eyes with his gorgeous emeralds.

"I love you too blackthorne boy" I said, without missing a beat.

"Cam... If you go on the mission tomorrow... I want you to let me protect you, please? I don't want you or the baby hurt" Zach said in a pained voice and winced at the word 'hurt' and I instantly hugged him.

"Of course I will let you protect me and I will not endanger our baby I promise" I said, still in his embrace.

"Thanks, we better get some sleep now, have to get up bright and early tomorrow" Zach said in a slightly better mood. I smiled and nodded in agreement. Zach circled my waist with his arms from behind and rested his hands on my ever growing stomach, and that was how we slept, it was the best night of my life.

**Mission next chapter! hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you thought! xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 12**

**Cammie POV**

"Gallagher girl... Gallagher girl" I heard faintly while I tried my hardest to stay asleep with my beautiful dream of a little Zach playing in the garden with my Zach as I watched them from the kitchen window of our house.

I mumbled a 'go away' and snuggled into my much loved pillow. Someone continued to shake and pull on my arm and I'm thinking _does this guy ever quit? I'm trying to sleep here! _

"Wake up, babe" was whispered in my ear and recognised it to be Zach. I groaned and roll onto my back and attempted to peek through my eyelids and I ended up closing them again from the morning light that was bursting through our window.

I smiled with my eyes closed as I replayed last night in my head. I'm engaged. I'm Pregnant. I'm going on a very dangerous mission today. I cautiously opened one eye again to see the figure of Zach lying beside me on his elbow, staring down at me with a small smile forming.

"Zachary Goode smiling" I said in mock-shock was the first thing to come to my mind as I stared right back at me. Actually, I wouldn't call it staring, more like I was evaluating Zach.

"We're going today" Zach stated with worry filled eyes, ignoring my statement a minute ago. I reached my hand over to caress his face, rugged from not shaving yet. He leaned into it and smiled in reassurance.

"I know, I'll be fine, I promise" I said for about the thousandth time since Macey and Nick's wedding.

"You can't guarantee that" Zach countered in a suddenly hard voice.

"I know" I softly replied and moved off our bed to get ready for the long plane ride to California. Hands wrapped around my waist from behind when I got to our closet to pick out my plane clothes.

"I'm going to protect you with all I've got," Was whispered in my ear and his hands moved down to stomach where our little creation was.

"And our little Goode" I turned round to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said our baby's last name is gonna be a Goode and not Morgan" I teased with a light smile.

"Because Miss Morgan you are marrying me and therefore our baby will be a Goode" He said with his smirk that usually annoys the hell outta me but all I could think of is if our baby will have his smirk, most likely, since Zach would try to teach it.

"Yeah, I'm marrying you," I said in a dazed voice, still trying to digest everything that went on last night.

"Hmm, should we... should we tell the others" my voice faltered, looking away from Zach's emerald orbs.

"About the engagement and the baby?" Zach questioned for confirmation. I nodded slowly, in thought.

"Bex and Liz know and I told them not to tell anyone, about the baby I mean, they persuaded me to tell you last night" I burst out while reconnecting my eyes with his.

"Persuaded? Why did you need persuasion?" Zach asked while furrowing his brows in confusion. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I closed it again and turned to my closet, getting out the clothes I picked out the day before and laying them on the bed for me to change into. Zach must have realised I wasn't going to answer his question and turned me around to face him again.

"I-I was unsure" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Unsure about what?" Zach asked, looking uncomfortable at being confused because he almost never is.

"I was Unsure about everything; the baby, your reaction if I was to tell you, my future, and my spy career as well as-"I said in a rush until Zach cut me off.

"My reaction? What about it?" he asked.

"I didn't know what you were going to do; kiss me, reject us, run away, I had no idea and I was scared Zach. I was terrified" I said with tears building up in my eyes, clouding my vision. His familiar hands pulled me into his hug and hugged him to as if our lives depended on it.

"I would never reject you or our baby and neither will I run away, I love you both too much, to even think about it" He mumbled into my hair. I smiled into his chest. We quickly got changed into our 'plane' clothes and headed out the door to his sexy Alfa Romeo. I was wearing a light wash mini denim skirt that showed off my long legs and a red ruffled tank top all with red 2 inch wedge sandals that boosted my height so I was closer to Zach's height.

Zach was wearing a blue polo that hugged his well muscled arms and black jeans with sneakers. Our clothes fitted our descriptions personalities perfectly for teenagers just graduated from high school and off on holiday, I am grateful for our personalities because they are very similar to our own and would be easier to act to them. Macey and Nick were meant to have come back home last night and pack for the mission tomorrow. I felt sorry for them, it was just their wedding and they have been in 3 different countries in a week.

We're meeting everyone on a jet that is CIA owned but for our cover it is owned by Bex the daughter of her multimillionaire father who owns a big car manufacturing company in the Far East, which also means... fast cars, but I'm sure Zach would find a way to stop me driving one though because apparently I am a 'terrible' driver which Is a load of bullshit because I have only crashed 5 times in my entire life and they weren't my fault: first of all the tractor was in MY way and I kind of crashed into a tree since it pushed me off the road when I was in Nebraska with my grandparents and I hotwired a car because I wanted to drive early, the second was when I was taking my driving test and I 'accidently' nearly ran over Dillon, josh's friend, The third was when I was on a mission in Dubai and someone cut my brakes and I crashed into a cafe, the fourth was when I was in Korea and had just stolen information on their nuclear warheads and was being shot at with automatic rifles and they burst one of my tyres and I lost control of the car and it drove into a oil refinery and blew up million dollars worth of oil, I was out of the car of course and they didn't even notice I jumped out. The last time was when a stupid taxi driver was blocking a road in New York in an attempt to turn around and I smashed its back in and it spun into another yellow taxi and my front got mashed up but it was fine because I was driving a big SUV.

I and Zach parked the Alfa Romeo in a parking lot and we got a taxi to the airport. We checked for tails incase and found none, so far. Oh well, old habits die hard. Because we were going on a private jet we got to skip most of security which I felt relieved because I was carrying a berretta 9mm which I stuck in the back of my skirt and the top I was wearing covered it up nicely I also had a mini revolver as back up in... Well you don't want to know, and a number of knives.

"How are we going to tell them?" I asked Zach nervously, while we started to walk on the tarmac and to the small jet in our vision about a few yards away.

"I don't know, we should improvise" he replied and gave my waist a squeeze from his hand wrapped around it. I smiled weakly at my fiancé... It seems weird to call him that instead of boyfriend. I really need a reality check to see if I'm actually here instead of this being a dream. An amazing dream at that. Zach pecked me softly on my lips before we boarded the jet.

**Bex POV (special treat!)**

We were all here on the jet except Cammie and Zach and hoped everything was okay with them. The last time I talked to Cammie we got in an argument about going on the mission with her pregnant and hopefully she told him. I didn't want to call her. She needed time to process things. Pregnancy is a big thing in a spy's world and it could either be a good thing or bad and I'm not sure what Cammie thinks it is.

Cammie better hurry up getting here because Macey and Nick are even here and Mace is not in a good mood when she has lack of sleep and these are one of the times she can be a real bitch.

The door to the jet opened and revealed Cammie's outline with Zach behind her, both smiling brightly and I felt a rush of joy for my best friend. Everything must have gone well, Cammie deserves this happiness her life has been harder than any other spy's and should be allowed to be happy. And she is. Zach had his arm around her frame and catched Liz's eye and we grinned at each other and I directed my eyes back to our friend.

As I looked at my best friend closely I could see the pregnant glow radiating off her that only can be spotted if you know she's pregnant.

Macey was still cranky and seemed to lighten up when Cam and Zach entered but what happened next was as much of a shock as the pregnancy. The sun gleamed from the door and onto something on her finger. A ring. An engagement ring.


	13. Macey?

**There back... and not happy Bunnies**

**Chapter 13**

**Bex POV**

I froze, and glance to my left and right to see everyone else spotted it and froze too. Grant and Jonas were the first to unfreeze and rushedtowards the beaming couple and gave them a round of hugs and in Zach's case, pats on the back and high-fives. They act like they expected it. They probably knew since Zach maybe told them beforehand. Everyone else unfreezed and joined in with the hugs, including me. When I got to Cammie I whispered in her ear.

"Congrats, I'm really happy for you" and I pulled back to see tears forming in eyes, probably from the hormones. I smiled at the person I have known nearly my whole life and discreetly wiped away a tear that escaped from an eye. Nick took my place to give Cam a hug and I moved to Zach and gave him a brotherly hug and also whispered in his ear. I have a habit of whispering which is weird since I am no doubt the loudest of the group.

"Take care of her and the baby and If I hear your not treating her right I'll cut of your penis so you can't have any more children with Cam" I pulled back to see fear in his green orbs but he recovered quickly and smirked.

"Don't worry Baxter I'll do anything for those two, There my family now" He said in a serious voice and soften at the word 'family'. I smiled at him and glanced at Cam to see her walking over to a seat with Macey following behind and chatting animatedly about Vera whatever dresses. Zach sat next to Cam and wrapped his hand round her waist for her to lean on his shoulder and they made eye contact that looked like they were having a conversation all on their own.

**Zach POV**

After Bex's threat I had a fierce feeling of determination to keep Cam and our baby safe and to never leave her. She is my family, her and our little Goode. I sat next to Cam and we exchanged looks from looking into each other's eyes and I knew she wanted to tell everyone about the baby, she always has hated keeping things from our friends and it would only keep her up at night in worry. I nodded at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, we have something else to tell you to" Cammie announced with a sweet smile and she took a deep breath before her next sentence.

"I'm pregnant also" She said meekly and managed to shock them for the second time in an hour and I smiled at my soon-to-be wife and realisation hit me that I'm going to be a Father in 7 months, not just the thought but I actually think I had a future peek at me holding a small baby in my arms while Cam smiled at us, lovingly.

"WHAT?" Grant, Jonas, Nick and Macey shouted in unison after they recovered from the shock of the life changing news. Cammie winced slightly and looked to me for help in explaining things. I smiled at Cam and turned round to find Grant, Jonas and Nick glaring at me, I unconsciously took a step back but the intensity of their glare never ceased.

"Dude you're a dead man for knocking up our sister" Grant said in low, serious voice and Nick and Jonas hummed in agreement**(They arent related but they think of Cammie as there sister)** I honestly was slightly scared at that moment and I felt like I couldn't do anything before Cammie spoke up for me.

"Leave him alone he didn't mean to," Cammie defensively said. Wow she really knows how to make me feel better, of course I didn't mean to. Jonas looked like he was gonna laugh from Cammie's words and I slightly wanted to also.

"But I'm glad he did" Cammie finished with a dazzling smile aimed at me. Grant, Nick and Jonas melted at their 'sisters' heart warming smile and backed down from hurting me, for now at least.

**Cammie POV**

After the guys backed down from killing Zach I turned to face my best friend, Macey, and saw that she watched the whole thing with amusement but there was a glimpse of pain hidden deep in her striking blue eyes and I knew she could feel my stare and turned round to face me. She smiled her usual smile but I could see past her facade and I raised an eyebrow questionably and she shook her head at me and went to sit down next to Nick. I'm not going to forget what happened though as the pain I saw in her eyes runs deep and I couldn't help wonder what my Best friend Macey has hidden.

I shrugged it off at the moment and Zach came to snuggle with me in our comfortable chairs, thanks to the CIA who hired us the private jet. I soon fell asleep from exhaustion from being woken up early and partly because our baby wanted more time to sleep like me.

I woke up at about 1 in the morning, still on the jet due to it taking its time to land us in California because it was ordered for it to go in circles a couple of times to lose any COC tail that might be suspicious of us. Zach had an arm wrapped loosely round my waist while he slept and then decided to take a notice of the room and the fact that everyone was asleep- wait a minute- only 6 of us are sleeping; Bex is here, Liz is here, Grant is here, Nick is here, Jonas is here, Zach is here but where is Macey? I asked in my head before spotting a light coming from one of the two bathrooms the jet provided us with. I carefully slipped out of Zach's arm and tiptoed to the light from the bathroom. I knocked as quietly as I could and the door opened to find one Macey McHenry or more correctly one crying Macey McHenry.

I somehow found my mouth to be open so I shut it quickly and moved to hug my best friend and step into the bathroom. I turned on the special CIA device that soundproofs a room, allowing us to talk freely without waking up the others.

"Mace... whats wrong?" I asked at a loss of words, I have never seen her cry before and it breaks my heart to find her in this state; mascara smudged and hair and clothes a mess.

"Nothing, I gotta- I gotta go" She stuttered and tried to reach the handle of the door but I stopped her before she could escape.

"Mace, you are nowhere near okay, now sit down while I clear you up" I commanded with a soft look to not upset her more. She muttered an 'okay' and sat down on a chair in the corner of the bathroom and once I realised she weren't gonna try escape again I searched through my cosmetic bag till I found some make-up wipes to get those mascara smudges off her face and brought a brush also to fix her hair.

I gently got all the mascara marks off and softly brushed through her hair in an attempt to calm her down and I think it worked considering her crying stopped. I chucked her a sweatshirt to wear since it was freezing but she laughed a little broken laugh, far from her normal one " I may not be myself but my fashion sense hasn't dropped at all and I refuse to wear that" she said defiantly and sounded a lot like the Macey I knew. I laughed with her and got a Hollister hoodie for her to put on and she did without any complaints. I sat down next to her and hugged her tightly and she hugged me back just as fiercely. I withdraw from her arms and asked the question that has been bugging me since I first saw her in this state.

"Whats wrong Macey?"

**Sorry I have been a terrible author lately but I have loads of revision to do for my exams and my school doesn't finish for summer break till the middle of July. So really sorry about my long updates and I really do appreciate all the reviews of feedback you are giving me. **And if you have any ideas or constructive criticism to add to the story please tell me :) xXx****

****Sorry about not putting the mission in yet but I had a great idea and need to add it in! sorry again!****


	14. Secrets- Announcement Below

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie POV**

Macey didn't answer straight away but sighed a minute later and opened her mouth to speak.

"I was pregnant" She exclaimed with a lone tear running down her flawless face that now had red eyes and wet cheeks. I stifled a gasp in surprise.

"What?" I could only ask, flapping my mouth like a fish as I had no ideas what to say.

"I was pregnant," She repeated with hurt laced in her voice "A year ago It happened" She added and sniffed a little.

"But that means... Where's your Baby Macey?" I asked, scared to know the answer though I already had a good idea of what happened. Macey looked like she was going to start hyperventilating and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and place her cheek on my shoulder.

"You don't have to continue Mace" I comforted her while stroking her hair gently.

"I know," Macey sniffed "But I want to, no one knows except my doctor and I need to let it out" Macey explained with a barely manageable smile.

"I had a miscarriage Cammie" Macey stated and said it so simply but I knew it was nothing near simple.

"Does Nick know?" I asked quietly and Macey shook her head and I sighed with a frown.

"Mace, he deserves to know" I told her softly.

"I know but... I can't lose him too" Macey said with her eyes beginning to water again.

"You won't Mace, he'll understand" I replied soothingly.

"No, he won't" She answered back with her head down.

"You don't know that Mace" I tried to comfort but by the look of Macey's face it did nothing. I feel like such a terrible friend, I can't even comfort her through her pain. I felt tears forming in my eyes unexpectedly, why am my eyes watering? why am I going to cry? I'm so confused. Macey seemed to notice the tears and looked at me strangely.

"Cammie? Cammie what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Macey asked in a sort of panic. The tears started spilling over from her words. Great, now Macey is gonna comfort me instead of the other way round, Why am I such a terrible friend?

"No," I squeaked out "I'm just thinking on how I'm a terrible friend and that I should be comforting you and I can't even do that!" I wailed while my sobs started to get louder. Macey visibly relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god for that! I thought something was really wrong" Macey exclaimed. I stared at her confused.

"Why am I crying Macey? I hardly ever cry!" I wailed again with more tears leaking from my eyes. Macey laughed in response while hugging me like a child.

"Cam, that's just your hormones playing up, it happens during pregnancy's" Macey explained with a tight smile. Realisation hit me and I made a 'oh' sound. In the background I heard Zach's familiar voice calling my name and I hurriedly got up while rubbing off all the tears on my cheeks with my palm but I suddenly got dizzy and fell down but Macey was luckily there to catch me.

"Whoa there, not so fast preggo" Macey exclaimed with a smile and helped me up to my feet. I heard Zach call me again at which I turned off the sound proof tech and opened the door to come face-to-face with my Fiancé.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you got kidnapped or something" Zach announced before pulling me into a warm embrace. He pulled back and frowned at my face.

"Have you been crying?" He asked with worry obvious in his voice. I opened my mouth to reply but Macey beat me to it.

"Yeah I found her awake and she was scared that she wouldn't see me, Bex and Liz much once the baby's born so I took her into the bathroom to calm her down" Macey lied skilfully with a knowing look for me to go along with the lie. I nodded in agreement as I stared at Zach, looking for any evidence that he thought we were lying but I found none although he is a very good spy so it's hard to tell.

"Cam, you will still be able to see your friends and maybe spend more time with them than before when the baby is born, Isn't that right Macey?" Zach shot a look at Macey to agree with him.

"That's what I told her and I even offered to babysit when you and Cam needed alone time" Macey added suggestively.

"See Cam, everything is going to work out fine" Zach concluded with a smile. I nodded in agreement with a smile of my own. Zach led me away from the bathroom back to our bed but I still cast a look to Macey telling her what she needs to do: Tell Nick.

I eventually fell back to sleep with Zach by my side, I had no idea how long I slept but It couldn't have been much since I was more tired than usual when someone attempted to wake me up.

"Cammie... Cammie... CAMMIE!" The familiar voice shouted but all I did was Punch blindly at the annoying person and snuggled back into my pillow.

"Your Fiancé just punched me!" The annoying person exclaimed and a faint smile pulled at my lips in satisfaction.

"Now you know how I feel getting her up nearly every morning" Zach answered back simply and his voice started to get louder as he walked closer to me. Those familiar lips suddenly were pressed on to mine and I didn't even had time to think before my lips responded immediately.

"That's unfair I can't kiss her because she's like my sister!" The figure moaned in defeat and I smirked evilly against Zach's lips but then the heat from him disappeared and I opened my eyes reluctantly to find Zach smirking at me and a annoyed Grant with his arms crossed.

"I believe you owe me 20 dollars" Zach told Grant with his famous smirk. I frowned at the 'bet' they made and stalked off to the bathroom. Zach followed behind me but I closed the door in his face and locked it.

"Aw come on Cam! let me in!" Zach shouted from the other side of the door. I ignored him and his pleading as I put my favourite bubblegum flavour toothpaste on my toothbrush and started scrubbing my mouth. After a few seconds I started feeling nauseous at which I ran to the toilet and started throwing up bile from my lack of food I've had. Zach on the other side of the door went quiet and then started shouting louder in a panic.

"Cammie? Cammie! open the door!" I couldn't do anything. Couldn't reply from my throwing up and I couldn't move to the door unless I wanted sick everywhere. A huge Bang startled me and I looked to the door, which sadly had its hinges off and Zach came rushing to me to hold my hair back as I continued to empty everything inside of me for another 2 minutes. I finally managed to stop and leaned against Zach, out of energy, Black started to swarm my vision as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Zach POV**

As Cammie's eyes closed I lifted her up and walked out of the bathroom to place her on our bed. The rest of the group was up by now.

"God Goode! Was breaking down the bathroom door really necessary?" Macey asked in annoyance but a faint smile played on her lips in amusement.

"Yes McHenry It was" I replied with a smirk.

"You shouldn't have let Cammie sleep, we are landing in 5 minutes" Bex announced and her voice softened at her friends name.

"I'll carry her, she's exhausted" I replied offhandedly and looked at Cammie's sleeping figure in concern.

"I shouldn't have let her come on this mission" I admitted quietly but loud enough for them all the hear.

"Don't blame yourself, Cammie would have found a way to come, she's really determined like that." Bex said with a smile at her best friends stubbornness.

"It's a good quality most of the time but I'm questioning if it's good for her this time" I quietly talked to myself.

**Cammie POV**

I opened my eyes and immediately felt more comfortable and refreshed with the extra sleep I managed to cram in. I was however somewhat confused where I was. The last thing I remembered was throwing up with Zach by my side and now I'm in a empty room, laying on a king sized bed. I slowly climbed out of the bed and put my shoes that laid on the floor near me on. I crept to the window that had it's curtains closed and opened them to find the scenery of San Jose that mesmerized me immediately. Suddenly the mission and everything came back to me as I heard the click of the door opening and I spun round to find Macey's striking blue eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Macey greeted me "everyone else is across the hall in our private lounge" she added.

"Okay" I replied simply, turning back to stare at the beautiful picturesque view. Macey didn't leave but I heard her footsteps approach me till she was too staring out the window at my side. It was silent for a while till I decided to break the unusual silence.

"How you doing Macey?" I asked quietly with concern. I heard Macey's almost silent laugh before she answered.

"I'm fine Cammie, shouldn't I be asking you if your alright? not the other way around" Macey replied. I shook my head and I could tell Macey could see it from the corner of her eye.

"Nope, bringing bad memories like that up..." I started to say but trailed off "Memories do still hurt, however old or if you think you have gotten over them or not, it still hurts Macey, Probably one of the worst disadvantages of our spy memories, we can always remember everything: whether it's a good or bad memory, we can remember everything" my speech seemed to break down her facade and let me see her real emotions; hurt, pain and she was frightened.

"I know, I just sometimes wish it wasn't true" Macey replied and slipped on her mask again as she headed for the door but before she left Macey stopped and turned around to speak.

"I'm not the only one with bad memories, you need to talk to someone as much as I do" Macey announced before she left my room.

I contemplated about what she said for a few minutes before leaving the room to join the others in our lounge. I knew without a doubt what Macey meant: my dad, my Colombian mission and the horror of what I faced under the torture of the circle though Macey don't know that part. Nobody knows not even Zach that I remember. I remember every detail from when I ran away in my Junior year. Every single detail: what I was feeling, where I went, who I met and most importantly the pain I endured at the hands of Zach's mother, my child's Grandmother. I remember everything. Every single thing.

**Important Announcement!**

**I have sadly decided not to continue with 2 of my stories due to lack of time for writing which I believe is unfair on you guys who read my stories. I have set up a poll for you to vote your favourite 2 stories you want me to continue, please vote.**


End file.
